The purpose of this study is to objectively document, through interviews, the prevalence, demographics, and patterns of use of alternative medical therapies. The study population will be 200 adult patients diagnosed with cancer (100) and human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) (100) who are on Clinical Center, NCI, and NIAID protocols.A simple descriptive survey design will be used in this study. The instrument is a modification of surveys developed by Barrie Cassileth, Ph.D., and David Eisenberg, M.D. Also incorporated is a Multidimensional Health Locus of Control Scale modified by Dean Kazoleas, Ph.D.Currently all 200 patients have been interviewed. The cancer part of the survey has finished the Clinical Center review process and will be submitted to Annals of Internal Medicine. The HIV survey analysis and writing is almost completed and will be forwarded for Clinical Center review this fall. We plan to submit to the Journal of the American Medical Association.